clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Laura Harrington
Laura Harrington (ローラ·ハリントン Harringuton Rorra) is one of Jennifer Simpson's three companions in Clock Tower: The First Fear. She appears as a blonde-haired girl in a blue blouse and skirt. Biography Unlike her best friend Anne, Laura has a last name. It is unknown, however, how she became orphaned. Presumably she and Anne met at the Granite Orphanage, which is how they became friends. Appearance Laura is a cute, feminine fourteen-year-old girl with wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. She dons a sky blue polo blouse with a matching, vertically pleated skirt and teal-colored high-heels. Notably, her guidebook artwork portrays her outfit as a separate but matching blouse and skirt, while her Way to Capture Victory artwork has her in a dress. Personality According to the Way to Capture Victory strategy guide, she is described as follows: "A student at the Granite Orphanage, and Jennifer's friend. A gentle girl, she is always seen walking alongside her best friend Ann. Like Jennifer, she was adopted." In another game manual, Laura is also referred to as an elegant girl. ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' As mentioned above, Laura is one of the girls who disappears early in the game when Jennifer comes to look for Mary. But after that, Laura still appears at times throughout the game depending on the player's actions: 1. After the girls disappear early in the game, if the player follows the corridor that leads to the second hall of the mansion, Jennifer walks by the bathroom, she begins to hear the sound of water dripping. If Jennifer enters the bathroom to investigate, she will find the bathtub in the bathroom with the shower curtains closed and turned suggesting that someone is taking a shower. If the player sends Jennifer to search the bath to see who was taking a shower, she find Laura already dead in a bathtub with her hands hanging in the shower. Instantly, scissorman emerges from inside the tub and attacks Jennifer suggesting he killed Laura and used her body to create a trap to attract Jennifer. 2. Walking throughout the Barrows mansion, the player can find a room that has a medieval armor set. If the player sends Jennifer to search the armor, the armor falls to the ground revealing Laura's corpse inside. It's not revealed who killed Laura in this alternative scene, but is likely to have been Mary, since she can be found in the same room armed with a knife. 3. In an alternative version of ending "A" (if the player meets all requirements to achieve the A ending but did not see Laura die), after Jennifer switches on the mansion's clock tower killing Bobby, she finds Laura alive in the tower, who embraces Jennifer. However, Mary arises from the shadows enraged by the death of her son and attacks Laura, throwing her in the gears of the clock tower, killing her. 4. In ending "S", after Jennifer kills Bobby by turning the clock tower bells on, she finds Laura lying on the ground, unconscious and apparently dead. When Jennifer approaches to verify that Laura is alive, she is attacked by Mary who arises from the shadows and begins to strangle Jennifer. But before Mary can kill Jennifer, Mary is attacked by several crows that kill her, knocking her off the clock tower. After Mary is dead, Laura rises, revealing to be alive. The two go to the corner of the tower and watch the rain, and then spend the final credits of the game together, while the storm stops and the sun rises. In this alternate ending, both Laura and Jennifer survived. Fate Laura canonically died during the events of the first game, as Jennifer was the only survivor as revealed in the sequel. How she died exactly is unknown, though it is likely that her shower death is canon, considering how the manga adaption and the Clock Tower novelization depicts her death as such.Clock Tower 2 Adventure Novels (Helen) Creator's comment Trivia *Laura's and Anne's dialogues were switched between the SNES version and the Windows 95 version of the game (likewise, at the beginning, Laura said, "What a huge place..." with Anne agreeing, "Yeah! The main hall's gigantic!"; in the Windows 95 version vice versa). *The death of Michael Tate of Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within refers to an alternative death of Laura since he can be found dead in a suit of armor. *It is possible that Laura inspired Baker of Clock Tower, since both corpses can be used by Scissorman to deceive the protagonist. References Slideshow Introduction.png Laura.png Laura1.png Laura2.png Laura3.png Laura4.png Laura5.png Laura7.png Laura8.png Laura9.png LauraManga.png Laura Harrington.png Laura saved.png LaurasDeath.png Victory artwork.png Windowns 95 clue book artwork.png Harrington, Laura Harrington, Laura Harrington, Laura Harrington, Laura